The Love That Can't Be Stop
by inuyashazgirl3759
Summary: KagInu & SanMir Kagome finds Inuyasha making out with Kikyo. Inuyasha said that he wasn't making out with her. Kagome didn't believe him so she went back to her own era to try to find another boyfriend for her.
1. Kagome's Heartbroken

Hi! I hope you like this story. This is my second fanfiction. Their might be a few mistakes, but it will be a heartwarming story. Enjoy! ^^ P.S. I don't own InuYasha, oh man   
  
The Love that can't be Stop  
  
Chapter.1 "Kagome's heart... broken."  
  
Kagome was lying down on a cold yet, comfortable green grass near the well. She's was thinking of what she saw between InuYasha and Kikyo. InuYasha said to her that he loved her. But when Kagome finished helping Kaede fixing a little girl broken arm, she saw InuYasha and Kikyo making out with each other. InuYasha was betraying Kagome. He had said to her that he loved her but instead he likes Kikyo. Kagome was very frustrated and depressed of what she's seeing.  
  
She marched to InuYasha and Kikyo, and said "Sit Boy!!!". InuYasha turned around and heard Kagome's voice before he fell flat to the ground. Almost undressed, Kikyo just ignore them, and walked away. InuYasha went to Kagome, but she fan off crying and sobbing along the way. She was so mad that she was faster than InuYasha. He was a bit closer to her until she went to a shortcut, and made he lost. Kagome didn't know that the shortcut took her to the well. She was amazed that she found a shortcut to well. Now its easier to their to the well instead of the long way. She walked to the well and stop. She was so hurt and confused that she didn't want to go home. She just waited until used-to-be-her-loved come here.  
  
Well I hope you like it. It took me a while because I did this during classes. So it was hard.... I know the first chapter was short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise. I'll write you all later. ^_^ P.S. If you have a chance, you could review me. Ok ^_^ 


	2. Inuyasha's Explanation

Hi! Thanks for the reviews I liked it. Well here's chapter 2. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
The Love That Can't Be Stop  
  
Chapter.2 "Why InuYasha, Why?"  
  
Deep within the forest, InuYasha was still looking for Kagome. Almost undressed and left his Tensusaiga behind, he won't be able to kill the demon quickly.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?" yelled InuYasha.  
  
"Look, I'm sor..., ahh!" InuYasha said falling down the hill as he didn't looked.  
  
Back in the well, Kagome was still thinking of what just happened. Until she heard a scream coming from the hill.  
  
"What in hell does he want now?" she thought.  
  
While InuYasha is tumbling down the hill, Kagome was about to go down to the well, until InuYasha stopped her at the moment she fell.  
  
"What do you want, you jackass!?" asked Kagome while trying to get free from him.  
  
"I can't believe that you made out with that cold-hearted selfish, bitch!" said Kagome.  
  
"Well...uh...?" said InuYasha thinking of what he going to said.  
  
"Just forget... just leave me alone." said Kagome who was about to jump to the well.  
  
"Wait, let me explain!" yelled InuYasha trying to get Kagome again.  
  
"Look, I'm very sick of you! I wish that you didn't even exist. I can't believe that you betrayed me. If you even dare to come to my era, I will kick your ass like any other!!!" yelled Kagome and went into the well.  
  
"Wait!" said InuYasha but it was to late she was gone.  
  
When Kagome was gone, InuYasha lay down where Kagome layed before. Then he thought to himself "Why did she thought that I was making out with Kikyo. I was using CPR on Kikyo because she almost drowned by a water demon. Way back I was talking a nap and I heard a scream. I ran and checked what's going on and saw Kikyo dragged by a demon trying to pull off her shirt. She couldn't fight the demon because her bow was on the ground and she couldn't reach it. I took off my kimono and brought my Tensusaiga and went to the water. After, I defeated the water demon and got the scared shard that was jammed in the forehead, I took Kikyo by my side and I notice that she couldn't breathe. She had swallowed to much water in her lungs. She was about to died, but I've saved her life. When you came in the scene where I was using CPR on Kikyo, you were thinking that I was making out with her. After you said "Sit Boy!!", Kikyo might have heard you and woke up. She might saw me and you and thought that why was I here and ran off because she was almost undressed. Kagome I love you. I love you more than ever. I would never betray you. I have to find a way to get you back. Somewhere... somehow.  
  
After a few minutes thinking of what he is going to do, he had an idea. Maybe one of his friends would go back to Kagome time, tell her what happened and bring her here. InuYasha was happy until something came up.  
  
"What if she doesn't believe me? She is still very of upset of me. What if she got another boyfriend and doesn't want to come back?" he thought.  
  
Well, I hope you like it. It may be confusing reading the ending but you will understand later in the chapters. Well I need a review Ok! ^_^ I'll write you all later. ^_^ 


	3. The Start of the New Plan

Hey, it's me again. So far, I haven't began starting my fanfics because of life, school and that crap. Anywho, here's Chap. 3 of "The Love That Can't Be Stop". Enjoy.

"What do you mean Kagome is gone?!?!", A young kitsune said shouting at the hanyou loudly.

Everyone was in a busted old hut, talking about what happened to InuYasha and Kagome.

"She's gone alright!", InuYasha said crossing his arms giving out a big pout.

"You must'da scared her off again", a young monk said poking his long staff at the hanyou's cheekbones, "Huh, huh?"

"Lay off, Miroku!" he yelled pushing away his staff from his cheek.

"You know that Kagome get so emotional about stuff like that!", a maiden said holding up her huge boomerang on the back of her back.

The young hanyou stayed in silence as he glared at the young maiden, sniffing the sense of her.

"What is it, InuYasha?" she said glaring back at him in a curious look.

"Can I ask you a question, Sango?" asked InuYasha, his legs sliding up to his feet and walked over to her.

"WHAT IS IT?!?!?!", Sango yelled.

"Are you in heat?", arching up an eyebrow at her.

Sango held up her hand and bitch slapped InuYasha onto the ground, causing him meaningful pain on his right cheekbone.

"YOU SICK, BASTARD!!!" she shouted her eyes filled with anger and disgrace, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT?!?"

Miroku crossed his arms over his chest, his right hand rubbing his chin gently while his head looking down at the ground and smirked.

"What do you what, monk?!" said Sango stomping her way towards him, "SPIT IT OUT!!"

"Oh, nothing.." , he said as he grinned to himself.

"UGH!!!" she shouted out and walked away from the hut, not bring her boomerang with her.

"I can't believe you, InuYasha!", the young kitsune said while walking towards the exit, "You must be a shame of yourself saying that to Sango, that's why Kagome ran off because of YOU! And you, Miroku", he pointed at him, "You shouldn't be thinking about dirty stuff about her, ITS NOT RIGHT!" he walked out from the hut following Sango.

InuYasha gave out a big sigh, leaning his back against the rugged wall, thinking what will he do to get Kagome back. He ignored Shippo's comment about what he said to Sango, and thought something that might help him in this situation. He could dress up like one of Kagome's friends begging her to go back to his time and say sorry for him. But that wouldn't work. How about...no that wouldn't work neither. He couldn't think of what he was going to do. He must think of something fast before it's too late.

Back in Kagome's time, Kagome was ready to go to school, same as usual. She packed up her books, notebooks, pens, etc in the same bag she always takes to her feudal era. She then spotted a small jar that contains 5 Shikon Shards. Her hand reached the jar and took it by the palm of her hand; she looked at it closely thinking about InuYasha. She shook her head, and she told her herself, 'Never think or mention about InuYasha AGAIN!' and she did. She ran down the stairs carrying her weightless bag over her back.

"Hiya sis!", a young boy said waving his arm back and forth at Kagome.

"Hey Sota, have you seen mother anywhere?", she asked scanning around the room looking for her mother.

"Oh, she went food shopping, as usual, specialty when there's a big sale on baked beans" replied Sota scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, and also for cleaning gloves", she nodded lightly, "Anyway, I'm going to school, okay."

"Okay", he said, "see ya later."

"Later," she responded, running towards the door.

The bright sun was shining over the Scared Tree, where Kagome passed by. She looked back at the tree seeing that the flowers are starting to bloom out from the stems. She gave out a quick smile, and ran down the long steps, towards to school. Once she got to her school, three of her friends ran towards her, telling her if she was going out with Hojo in the Prom next week. Kagome wasn't sure, but it was the only way that takes her mind out of InuYasha.

"Yeah, I'll go out with Hojo", Kagome said giving out a small sigh.

"Yes! I'll go tell him in my 4th period class, alright?" her friend, Yuri said running towards to her 4th period class, where Hojo is.

"Hey, guys I'm not sure if I'm ready to go out with Hojo" replied Kagome, she wasn't sure about what's happening to her.

"Its okay, Kagome. Hojo has been waiting for you to go out with him for how long... 4 weeks?" Kagome's another friend Ayame said patting her on the shoulder, "It's going to be alright, I'm sure of it."

"Alright", replied Kagome, giving out a small sigh to herself.

The bell rang for 4th period class and Kagome is already nervous about this. Why is she so nervous about going out with Hojo to the Prom next week? Will Hojo actually be her boyfriend? Have a first kiss? All those things were all scrambling around her head; she even wasn't paying attention on her school work. And then she thought of InuYasha. How he was 'kissing' Kikyo like that. She was so mad, and heartbroken about how InuYasha would do such a thing. But she then realize, she going out with Hojo. If Hojo asked me to be his girlfriend, then maybe, just maybe keep her mind all of him. It might just work, then gives out a small smirk to herself.

Woo.. that was fun to write. Lol. More coming soon.. Reviews!


End file.
